


Meeting The Devil

by Fatvbirhd



Series: Merlin The Immortal [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hell To Earth, Long way to Hell, No graphic sex, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatvbirhd/pseuds/Fatvbirhd
Summary: Sequel to Merlin Vs The Rest Of The WorldMerlin has gone to Earth-666 because he needs a favour. Merlin knows Lucifer. He also knows that Lucifer can give what he wants. Merlin goes to him for a favour. Will Lucifer Grant him this favour?
Relationships: John Constantine & Mazikeen, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Merlin & John Constantine, Merlin & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Merlin The Immortal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682677
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1- Inter-dimensional travel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. The first chapter is a prequel to show how Lucifer and Merlin know each other.

Inter-dimensional travel was found and created purely by mistake.

Merlin discovered it when he was meditating, a skill he had picked up roughly five centuries ago. Meditating was extremely useful, and it gave time for Merlin to slow down and process.

During mediating, he discovered another ability he did not know he had, the ability of navigate his magic. It was overwhelming at first. But after a couple of centuries Merlin got relatively proficient at it. But after all time he spent investigating and trying to learn what he could about it he still didn’t know everything.

Merlin’s magic was limitless. If it was going to be compared it was like a universe, in its vast and expansive  
One day, Merlin walked through the world of which is magic was and he discovered something strange. Something fascinating. It was a universe. No not that wasn’t right it wasn’t a single universe. It was millions if not billions of universes stretching out as far the as the eye could see. Where was he? That was the question he was determined to figure out the answer.

After a few days of hard analysis, he finally cracked it. He knew where he was. He was at the void. The void was an area between universes. Merlin had discovered the multi-verse. It turned out his magic’s grasp had not only restricted itself to just his original universe, it seemed like it stretched across the multi-verse. His magic came from the multi-verse. It wasn’t really a huge shock, if Merlin was being honest it didn’t really change anything.  
There was only one question seemed to bother Merlin which was how to visit different universes. After a few days of mixing technology and magic he was able to make a device which allowed him to do so. Using said device he discovered that his Earth was actually Earth-38 which in fairness was pretty annoying as it was not number one. But that annoyance disappeared with the need to discover and investigate. At first, he ventured to the single number earths. Earth-1 and 2. It was interesting to see the differences in their worlds were. The worlds weren’t majorly different there were some cities that didn’t exist some had different names, but they were practically the same. He did however meet an interesting man named John Constantine. The man discovered Merlin wasn’t apart of Earth-1 and decided to interrogate Merlin after that, they sparked a quick friendship. Merlin helped John out whenever things got over John’s head.

But after a while though, he got bored with all the inter-dimensional travel. and he decided to leave it one side. However, he quickly returned to it. One day, while he flicking through the device to see the different number of earths. He discovered an earth which made him smirk. Earth-666. The so-called devils number. That would be the earth he decided to visit next.

* * *

Earth-666 is an interesting place. In all honesty, He came here out of only childish humour nothing more. But he was glad he came here. There was something different on this earth. Yet for the life of he couldn’t figure it out.

It was the same yet different to any earth he had gone to. It had the same continents, same countries. Practically everything was the same. Yet it was also different. Different that Merlin disliked it. His magic fought it. It felt like he was battling the entire universe. He could still use magic it wasn’t like it was wiped out, but it felt wrong and Merlin was determined to find out why.

He managed to navigate, using his magic, where the ‘wrongness’ in his usage of magic felt the worst.  
It took him a couple of days to narrow it down to a country, then a city, then a building.  
America, Los Angeles, Lux, some sort of club. He studied it for a further couple of days. Trying to gain some sort of understanding of what was there.

He visited several times and felt the wrongness peak every time a man, that looked like a short haired version of Cenred, walk past him. Merlin laughed at the irony. Of course, out of all the people he was back.  
Yet from what he overheard the man was convinced he was the devil. His name was even Lucifer Morningstar. He knew Cenred was slightly on the insane side. But come on if this was reincarnation at play then he certainly traded down.

But something felt different. Something bugged him, that it might not be Cenred, it could be someone different. So, he still came to the club buying the same bad whiskey every time.

* * *

One night on his scouting of ‘Lucifer’. He saw something that could be interpreted as something remarkable… or something downright frightening.

‘Lucifer’ spoke four words. “What do you desire?” And the recipient of would break down and tell him. This wasn’t one-time trick. He repeatedly did it. Men, women it didn’t matter. They would tell him. And he would fulfil their desire as a favour in exchange for a favour in a future date.

Could he really be the devil? If Merlin was being honest, he wasn’t really a devout follower of the Christian faith. When ‘sorcerers’, were getting hunted in the sixteenth centuries it was easier to pretend you were a priest of the Christian faith to avoid detection. That was beside the point, the image of devil the priests always painted was that he was big and red, and for some reason always had a goat. ‘Lucifer’ possessed none of these features and didn’t have a goat. But who was Merlin to talk? Anyone who drew him, drew him old. And where they sometimes wrote that the devil was red, they sometimes wrote that Merlin shagged Morgana. It wasn’t really implausible that they got it wrong.

* * *

As Merlin spent more time at Earth 666, he wondered if ‘Lucifer’ was really the devil, the more he thought the more it caused Merlin to lose his mind. He was tempted at one point to get up and ask him to do the desire thing. But Merlin didn’t know what would happen if he did. Is he a fake? Is he a liar and a cheat? Or is he really the devil? There was also the problem that Merlin had no idea what he ‘desired’. But as he watched he got more and more irritated. Well, Irritated with himself. He wanted to see what the deal was about. There was a part of him, that was scared of what he desired the other part was intrigued and argued that it would be eye opening to see if it worked.

Merlin heard that Lucifer sometimes does private one on one desires for clients too nervous to come forward. So, he told himself that he would wait for it. It seemed to shut both sides of his brain up. So, he waited.

* * *

Days blended in a blur; but eventually the day that Merlin dreaded and excitedly waited for came.  
One day when he sat in the bar, he heard that ‘Lucifer’ was doing one on one desires. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, so Merlin went ahead and did it.

* * *

On the day he stood in a queue waiting for his turn. After about roughly ten minutes he finally got let in.  
When, he entered the room slowly he saw ‘Lucifer’ sat comfortably in a chair with a glass of an unknown beverage in his hand, and two attractive women standing either side of him.

Lucifer had mischievous glint in his eyes that seemed to get bigger as Merlin walked into the room. It was like if Cenred had merged bodies with Gwaine.

“Ah please take a seat Mr?” ‘Lucifer’ gestured with his right hand on to a chair.

“Davis. Jacob Davis.” Merlin said comfortably sitting down on the chair. The man before him stared Merlin down for a few seconds, before he shrugged his shoulders. It was like he knew Merlin had lied. Yet Merlin didn’t let it discourage him, “So, I hear you are the devil. Mr Morningstar am I correct to assume that you started this rumour?” Merlin asked. The man smiled.

“Well Jacob. It isn’t really a rumour.”

“So, you really think you are devil?”

“Jacob I am the devil. I don’t think it I know it. How else do you think I can reveal people’s desires?”  
“Mind reading?”

“No, I’m not a Jedi.”

“So, the devil is well versed in pop culture.”

“Well when you are in hell you meet a lot of people.”

“Oh, Do you now?” Merlin stifled a laugh.

“Of course, Jacob. But now isn’t the time to discuss my previous so-called… activities. The time is about you. So, tell me Jacob... What is it you desire?” The man’s brown engaging eyes burned into Merlin.  
And his mind froze. And before he could do anything his mouth slipped out the words “I want… I want nothing.”

“What?” Lucifer looked shocked.

“I don’t desire anything.”

“But that’s impossible. Humans always desire something. That’s how my father made them. Why are you the exception? Unless...” The mischievous glint had vanished from his eyes and was replaced with an ice-cold glare.

“Unless what?”

“Ladies do you mind if you can leave me and my… friend Mr Davis here for a brief moment.”

“Of course, Mr Morningstar.” They both nodded and left. The second they left ‘Lucifer’ stood up and walked over to Merlin. Merlin stood up trying to match him in height but failed miserably falling 10cm short. The man quirked an eyebrow before resuming his serious tone.

“Who are you? And don’t you dare you say your name is Jacob Davis. Did my father send you? Ha classic him. Got someone to do his dirty work. So, are you one of my brothers? Because you certainly aren’t Amenadiel.”  
“What? What are you even on about?”

“Don’t even try to deny it! So, which one of my brothers are you? It’s been awhile so I don’t remember all of you. No matter I’ll just send you back to dad.” He punched Merlin hard in the face. The punch was so hard it sent Merlin flying and hitting the wall. Merlin groaned and stood up. Jesus this man... or the devil was really strong.

Merlin stood up slowly before he ran at the man dodged his fist and, with the slight aid of magic, launched an uppercut slamming Lucifer right on his chin. Lucifer looked slightly dazed and a bit out of it.

However, it didn’t last forever, before Merlin could press on the advantage Lucifer sent a left hook to his cheek, knocking a tooth out. Fuck this man could hit hard. He certainly wasn’t human.  
In moment of pure luck, Merlin dodged Lucifer’s right fist. Realising his advantage Merlin landed powerful punch to Lucifer’s stomach.

Lucifer doubled over, using that moment he grabbed Lucifer by the face and slammed it right on his knee breaking Lucifer’s nose instantly.

Just when Merlin thought he had beaten his opponent; he felt an extremely sharp jab on his private parts. Looks like the devil didn’t follow that rule. Merlin collapses to his knees and faced Lucifer. “Send dad my regards, brother.” Lucifer grabbed a curled dagger on the table and stabbed Merlin in the centre of his chest.  
Merlin collapsed on the ground. Mostly due to the force that Lucifer slammed the blade in and the pain he felt from Lucifer’s ‘sneak attack’. After few moments his pain subsided. He grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of him.

Lucifer slowly turned to face Merlin. Shock covered over his face. Merlin looked confused at Lucifer and wordlessly healed himself.

Lucifer looked at Merlin with his eyes wide open. “That’s impossible.”

“What?”

“That dagger kills everything. From Celestial beings to humans. Why are you still alive?”

“What the hell are you on about? You are the one who attacked me. Then stabbed me with blade that kills supposedly everything”

“I thought my father sent you to bring me back to hell. Unless you are The Forever Walker. I must say I am intrigued to meet the so-called Forever Walker.” Merlin was shocked. How did he know who he was?  
“The Forever- What?” Merlin feigned confusion. Maybe ‘Lucifer’ was wrong or thought he was a different person.

“Caine, son of Adam, the man who committed the first crime on Earth. The man who killed his own brother out of jealousy. Ring any bells?” Merlin let out a sigh of relief.

“Nope sorry mate. My name isn’t Caine and my father isn’t called Adam.” Merlin said with a smile.

“Really? Well doesn’t this add to the fascination?” He said in a sarcastic tone. “So, tell me who are you and why should I care?”

“How about we start with you are and why your father would send me to bring you back to ‘hell’?”

“Well my father doesn’t take well to someone disapproving or disobeying his rules.”

“I see. So, you think you are the devil?”

“Yes I am. Why do humans struggle to grasp that concept?”

“Well hate to break it to you mate. You aren’t red and you don’t have a goat”

“I don’t even get where that goat thing came from.”

“Not the point. The point is prove it to me. Prove it to me that you are the devil.”

“How about this I’ll prove it to you that I am the Devil and then you tell me who you are.” Merlin gritted his teeth and nodded.

“Well go ahead prove to me you are the devil.”

“You know normally I don’t pull out this card, but I’ll make the exception for you.” Lucifer said with a grin, His  
skin changed colour from white to burning, dangerous red. His face looked completely burned off. And his eyes were dark with menace and danger. Every sense in Merlin’s body was telling him to run away but Merlin stood his ground and examined the man before him. “Not scared. Hmm First time for everything, I suppose.”

“I’ve seen worse” Merlin boasted haughtily.

“So, it would seem. Well a deal is a deal. I showed you my secret. Now tell me yours?” Merlin took a deep breath and looked at Lucifer.

“My real name is Merlin.”

“Merlin like the wizard or?”

“Yes, Merlin like the bloody wizard!”

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

“Well no because I’m still alive”

“Go on then?” seeing the confused look on Merlin’s face. “Pull out your wand Harry Potter, and do a spell” Merlin whispered some words and Irish whisky and two glasses flew to a table in front of them. “That’s it?”

“What?”

“I mean I thought you would like pull down the ceiling or like turn into an animal not just bring a bottle of  
bloody whiskey and two glasses”

“There is no pleasing you is there?” Merlin snapped his fingers, and everything started to fix itself.

“Now that is more like it.” Lucifer watched as the furniture fixed itself. “You know this explains a lot.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Well throughout my tenure as the lord of hell. I saw things, I saw people.”

“One might assume you meet sinners in hell”

“Well of course, I met Morgana and Mordred—”

“They were in hell?”

“Not the point I was making Harry Potter, but I never saw you. You had a door, like every living being, which I  
entered many times. Every time I visited it was playing out like a movie with one of the characters missing. Then after a while, scenes where disappearing. You were forgiving yourself. And therefore, you regretted less. Everyone has a door Merlin… including me. Your door used to be the heaviest and most guilty door I had ever seen in my life, but it got lighter and as the population of the world increased Your door was lost and went missing.” Merlin sat there just absorbing his words. It isn’t every day you get to listen the devil. “However, one day, I went looking for it and after a few days I find it. The thing that I found was fascinating, and something that still shocks me. There was only one scene. One scene that was left. Poisoning Morgana. After I saw this, I thought my dad was screwing around with me. So, I asked Morgana about you and whether or not you were real or not she assured me you were very, very real. So, what are you Merlin? Are you my father’s new creation or something else?”

“I don’t know. Despite my long life, I still don’t know what I am Lucifer. All I do know is that I have a destiny which is uncompleted.”

“Which is?

“To help the once and future king reunite and return magic to Albion and start the golden age”

“Sounds nice.”

“Yeah it is.” Merlin said in a deadpan voice.

“You seem to have a lot of faith in destiny.” Merlin laughed.

“Not really, when I was twenty maybe but at 1500 you stop caring about it.” Merlin looked at Lucifer and thought for a moment. “What about Morgana?”

“What about her?”

“What does she regret?”

“Most days, she regrets not fighting earlier. Other days she regrets fighting at all. Morgana has a lot of regrets.  
Most of them circle around you Merlin. She regrets meeting you sometimes. Other times she regrets not understanding you. And on the rare occasion she regrets not prying into why you poisoned her. Word of warning she’s going to break out soon.”

“Can’t you just… I don’t know bolt lock her door?”

“Of course, we can but we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Maybe so-called, destiny is stopping us.”

“You haven’t tried. Have you?” Lucifer burst out laughing.

“Yeah we haven’t tried. But come on no breaks out of hell. No one has broken out of hell… yet. So, calm down.”

“You just said she’s close to breaking out.”

“Well everyone is close to breaking out. But no one does.”

“You are the worst person at reassurance”

“Come on I’m the devil. Why would you come to me for reassurance?” Lucifer grinned.

“Jesus Christ.”

“Wrong son.” He says with a grin, the mischievous glint returning to the devil’s eyes.

“Fuck off”

“Language Harry Potter”

“Why are you calling me that?”

“You are a wizard and British. So, you are Harry Potter.”

“Says the devil with the British accent.” Lucifer laughed.

“Touché. Come on let’s do something else.”

“What?! Five minutes ago, we literally fighting!”

“Yeah I know but that doesn’t matter. Can you play the piano?”

* * *

Five minutes later Merlin is playing Moonlight Sonata. On the piano.

“Oh wow, you know how to play.”

“Come on 1500 years I have to have hobbies, or I’ll go insane”

* * *

They played the piano on and off for about an hour. Merlin had to say on a whole, Lucifer didn’t make that bad of a mate. “Come on let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Downstairs. Let’s see how drunk you can get.”

“Alcohol now is shit. Back then…” Merlin whistled. “That could knock out a horse.”

“Let’s go then ‘Jacob’”

* * *

Lucifer and Merlin sat in the bar having steadily drinking for three hours. “Doesn’t your bar have anything stronger?”

“I... Don’t… Kn…ow W… hat y… y...our… On about” Merlin looked unimpressed at Lucifer.

“Stop faking.”

“Fine. How are you so good at this are you using a spell Harry potter?”

“No, I told you this shit was bad.”

“Fine maybe you’re right. Oi get us some vodka.” Lucifer shouted at the bartender.

“Yes Mr Morningstar.” The bartender put the bottle of vodka on the table.

“You ready?”

“Just give me the bloody bottle.”

“Good Luck. How the Russians drink that I’ll never know.”

Merlin opened the bottle and poured Lucifer and himself a cup each. He lifted it up. “Ну, будем!”

“Ну, будем!”

* * *

Merlin woke up naked with an unknown woman wrapped around him and a hangover. “Fuck” He looked up and saw Lucifer with four women on a couch. “hmm who knew the Devil’s got style”  
Merlin slowly got up making sure the woman was still asleep. He magicked his clothes on and did anti-hangover spell. As he walked past Lucifer. He grinned. He stuck a post it note on Lucifer’s forehead which said,  
“See you around Lucifer.” And stuck three hundred dollars on the piano. He walked away and teleported away back to Earth-38.


	2. The Favour

Merlin walked into Lux which seemed to be going on in full swing. Lucifer seemed to be centre stage on the piano playing a song. Merlin really didn’t have time nor patience to wait for Lucifer to finish his song so, he teleported Lucifer and himself upstairs. Lucifer fell on the floor. And yelped a “ Bloody hell.” Lucifer turned around and saw Merlin. “Ah Merlin! You do know I was doing something?”

“Yeah playing a piano horribly”

“Hey, I was taught by Beethoven!”

“Who do you think taught Beethoven?” Lucifer had a look of disbelief written across his face before he saw Merlin grin and say, “Nah just messing with you.”

“Dick!” Lucifer said, as he made his way to his bar. Lucifer poured himself a drink and then asked, “Why are you here?”

“I am here to let you know that Morgana broke out of hell.”

“Ah, that would brother’s fault. He was supposed to be covering my shift.”

“She broke out thirty years ago!” Merlin exclaimed, “I assume that was your ‘shift’”

“Ah okay, yeah that would be my bad.”

“Yeah it would be.”

“So, do you need my help sending her back to hell?” Lucifer clasped his hands together.

“No, I’ve already done that.”

“What!? How?”

“Not the point. I need a favour Lucifer.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“Okay, What’s the favour?”

“I need you to chain her door”

“Yeah I can do that.” Merlin sensed there was a but coming.

“But?”

“But I also need your help.”

“With what?”

“Well I was wondering for a couple of weeks how to contact you because I needed your help.”

“What do you need my help with?”

“Well in my time on Earth I realised how awfully boring it is here."

"Right what do you want me to do about it?"

"There is someone in Hell I would like to bring to earth.”

“I see.”

“Can you do it?”

“Yeah. There is a trade though. Like a soul for a soul.”

“What if the person doesn’t have a soul?”

“That’s a bit rude isn’t it.”

“No as in they literally don’t have a soul. She is a demon called Mazikeen.”

“Right.” 

“Look any help would be good.”

“A bit out of my depth here. But I know a guy who could help you. He’s going to cost though”

“Cost money?” Lucifer scoffed, “Humans honestly all they care about is money. Even you. You left three hundred dollars right before you left.”

“No that was my tab for the booze I bought from here.”

“Oh.” Lucifer had the decency to look slightly guilty. He did something with the money.

“What did you do?”

“I um burned it.”

“Why would you… You know what never mind. I don’t want to know. The point is he isn’t cost money. He is going to cost a favour though.”

“Who is he?”

“His name is John Constantine.”

“Not that arsehole.”

“Yeah that arsehole”

“Why can’t you do it? Aren’t you powerful?”

“Yeah I am powerful. That’s the reason I can’t do it. I am like a machete. John is like surgical knife. Bringing someone from hell to earth require precision. And a demon who   
happens to be soulless. Is something out of my expertise. John will be able to do it.” Merlin saw Lucifer grit his teeth.

“Fine get him. I’ll get to work finding a way to get to get demons to chain up Morgana’s door.” Lucifer drank the entire glass in one gulp.

“Good see you later, Luce.” And with that Merlin teleported to Earth one.


	3. John Constantine

Merlin at this point was just following around the trail of exorcisms that John had done when he managed to pin him down to Star City. If was being honest it was years since he had been there, and it was called Starling City. But hopefully it had remained the same. After hacking a couple of security cameras, Merlin had found where John was. He was in a bar. Surprises do happen.

* * *

Merlin walked into the bar and saw John drinking alone. Merlin walked over, sat next to John, and ordered some whiskey. John turned around to face Merlin, like he couldn’t believe Merlin was there, “Dav…isss is that you?” The brit slurred out.

“Yeah its me.” Merlin looked at the man before him. He was drunk and his dirty blond hair covered his eyes. When Merlin looked at his eyes, they were red and puffy, “Jesus John, what’s happened to you?”

“It's the time.” John spoke. Merlin realised what day it was. Today was the day Astra went to hell.

“Oh, I’m Sorry. I didn’t realise.” Merlin spoke gently.

“No, its fine.” John coughed as he cleared his throat.

“Why are you in Star City John?”

“Does it matter?”

“I suppose it doesn’t.” Merlin thanked the bartender for the whiskey and asked for John’s tab.

“Don’t. I can pay for my own drinks.” Merlin smiled.

“I got this John. What is it?” Merlin asked.

“$150.” The bartender said to Merlin. Merlin turned to face John and raised an eyebrow. He placed one hundred and one fifty-dollar bill.

“Why are you here Davis?”

“I need your help.”

“With what?”

“Well not me personally. I asked Lucifer for a favour.”

“WHAT!? Are you crazy?! You don’t know what he could ask of you!”

“Yeah that’s the problem turns out he was going to ask me for a favour.”

“Wait the Devil wants a favour? What does he want?”

“He wants me to bring a demon from hell to earth”

“Which one? I swear to god if it is Lilith, I will literally kill you.”

“No not Lilith, Mazikeen.”

“mmm could be worse. Why do you need my help?”

“I need your help because I only know the soul for a soul way from hell to earth. Problem is Demons don’t have souls. Since this is out of my expertise, I come to you.”

“What you want me to teach you?” John asked in surprise.

“No, I want you to do it. In return, you get a favour from the devil himself to call whenever you want.”

“And what do you get outta this”

“Lucifer chains a door for me”

“Which door?”

“Morgana’s.”

“Wait what?”

“Morgana came back from hell recently. I stopped her and sent her to hell. I need Lucifer to chain the door.”

“Alright fine I will but I want you to buy me a good brand of whiskey after this.”

“Fine. Let’s go.” Merlin put a quick sobering spell on John and pulled him up to his feet.

Then teleported to Earth-666.

* * *

“What is your problem with Lucifer anyway?”

“I don’t like him that much.”

“Have you met him?”

“…” John’s silence spoke volumes. Merlin raised a eyebrow.

“You haven’t have you?”

“It doesn’t take much to not like the dick head. First you ask for a favour then he asks for an impossible favour and it just escalates from there. Look at you Davis.”

“I’m the one asking for an impossible favour John,”

“Yeah in this case you both are.”

“He doesn’t seem to like you either.”

“I wouldn’t expect him to like me.”

“Why?”

“Because I get people out of his deals.”

“What?”

“Yeah sometimes the price Lucifer asks is too steep I intervene”

“Yet you’ve never met.”

“Don’t have to. He's a prick who preys on people's vulnerabilities there's not much to him. But I'll help for you.”

“Thank You. What do you need to bring the demon from hell to earth?”

“A dead body.”

“What?!”

“The thing is with demons is that they don’t have souls. We need a being that doesn’t, or this case lost its soul.”

“How dead does it have to be?”

“Freshly is preferable. I’m sure the demon would want to look semi-acceptable.”

“So, do I have to kill one or do I just go to a morgue?”

“We’ll see what Lucifer wants and let’s just hope Mazikeen isn’t picky.”


	4. The Dead Body

Merlin walked into the top floor of Lux to see Lucifer playing on his piano. Merlin walked over to bar and pulled a random drink and three glasses. “Come on John let’s roll… Lucifer we’re back.”

Lucifer stopped playing and stared inquisitively at John and said. “Thought you’d be bigger.”

“And I thought you would carry a goat around with you.” Oh god this was already starting. Merlin really didn’t a measuring contest in this.

“Guys let’s not start this. The sooner we finish this. The quicker we aren’t in each other sight.”

“You know how many deals he has foiled?” Lucifer asked Merlin.

“Twenty-seven.” John answered triumphantly.

“I should kill you where you stand!”

“I want you see yo-”

“GUYS! Cut the shit. Lucifer you need John and John you want that favour” Merlin interrupted. “Look you guys don’t like each other-”

“Understatement of the Century.”

“Nevertheless, the faster we do this. We won’t need to see each other again. Got it?” the other men nodded. “Good.”

“Right John lay it down. What do we need?”

“I need a dead body. And a place to do it.”

“What is it you will be doing?” Lucifer asked.

“We find a dead body. I open a doorway. Me or Davis will maintain it. One of us, apart from the guy who maintains the doorway, will go get her. Once the demon is the doorway, Davis will pull her and I through. Best case scenario, since she doesn’t have a soul, we don’t have to do the soul for soul trade off.” John explained.

“Right. wait best case?” Merlin said. Lucifer laughed

“Worst case is we all get sucked into hell. Blah blah blah eternal damnation. Blah blah blah eternal torment. Though you and I will be fine.” Lucifer said to Merlin. “The only person who has to worry is this blond arsehole.”

“See what I mean Davis. He’s a dick.”

“Tell me something I don’t know John.” Merlin rubbed his face.

“Having second thoughts?” Lucifer teasingly asked.

“No let’s get this over and done with. We just have to find a dead body for Mazikeen. Who’s going to get it?” Merlin asked. Lucifer and John both looked at him. “Great.” Merlin said sarcastically.

“Make sure the body is at least attractive.” Lucifer added.

“Well fantastic anything else? How about I find one with a sombrero?” Lucifer grinned. “Fine where can I get a dead body that is attractive? Jesus, I sound like Necrophiliac”

“A picky one by the sounds of it” Lucifer quipped.

“You know what Lucifer how about you find the dead body? Ay and I’ll get the spell ready?” Merlin smiled.

“Fine.” Lucifer walked to the elevator. And before the doors closed, he said, “Oh don’t drink all my booze” and the doors closed.

“Did you hear anything?” Merlin asked John.

“Yes, I think he said we are welcome to drink his booze.” John grinned at Merlin.

They walked over to the bar like predators stalking a prey.

* * *

He couldn’t believe this arsehole. He was the one asking for a favour so did he have to get everything. Fuck you Merlin!

He had only been on earth a couple of times he didn’t know where humans put their dead. Merlin had lived for 1500 years here so why the fuck doesn’t he do it? And where the fuck will he find a suitable body for Maze?

* * *

When Lucifer walked out of the elevator, carrying a body that would satisfy Maze, if he were going to be honest, he didn’t expect the sight he saw. His apartment was trashed, and his booze appeared to be completely finished. John’s head was on the counter surrounded by full ashtrays. Merlin on the other hand, was awake with a lit cigarette his hands.

“MERLIN!” Merlin turned to face him with a goofy grin on his face.

“That’s my name don’t wear it out!”

“You did the one thing I told you not to. You drank ALL my booze.”

“Oh, lighten up Lucifer!” Merlin said as he handed a lighter.

“Puns? Really?! You are that drunk?! Merlin, I need both of you sober.”

“Arsehole,” Merlin quickly put the sober spell on him. He then went over and threw a bucket of water on John, who franticly woke up, “Ah nice of you to join us John” He said with a grin.

“You couldn’t wake up any other… Ah my head how much did we drink?”

“Enough to get you ready for hell.” Merlin said with a grin, Merlin quickly spoke an anti-hangover spell on John, “Better?”

“Yeah you seriously have to teach how do that spell.”

“What would the fun in that be?”

“Arsehole.”

“Charming. Come on chop, chop we have to hurry up and get going.”

John walked to the centre of the room and took out a piece of chalk. And drew a Pentecostal on the ground. “Right Lucifer put the girl in the middle of the circle.” Lucifer walked over and placed her on the ground. The girl could be considered somewhat attractive. She had lovely chocolate brown skin and nice long black hair. Merlin really hopped that Lucifer didn’t kill some random innocent girl.

“Where did you get her?”

“The morgue if you must know.” Lucifer asked tensely. Something had happened.

“What happened?”

“I walked in the morgue and saw the girl in the freezer like thing. I took her out and then some bloke saw me. And said, ‘Oi you freak, leave the girl alone’, I tried to ask if he wanted a favour turns out he just wanted the girl to rest in peace.” Lucifer trailed off.

“Yeah then what?”

“He tried to fight me.”

“Wait what?” That escalated quickly.

“Yeah I just knocked him out and put him in freezer. Someone will find him…hopefully.”

“Whatever let’s get this show on the road.” Merlin said. “So, who is going to do what?”

“I will do the spell. Davis will maintain it. And Lucifer will go and get Mazikeen and chain Morgana’s Door.”

“NO! There is no way in HELL am I going into Hell just so that you could just seal me in!” Lucifer shouted at them.

“Lucifer the demons don’t obey or listen to anyone else. They won’t chain Morgana’s door and Mazikeen will not come with us if you aren’t there.” John argued.

“They-Mazikeen- will do what you say if you show her this” And with that Lucifer produced a feather. John’s eyes widened in awe.

“A feather? Yes, because all of demons of Hell will listen to us if we show them a feather.” Merlin said sarcastically.

“This isn’t just any feather mate. That’s an angel’s feather.” John explained, “Now where did you-?” Lucifer’s decided now was the best time to showcase his wings to the shock of John and Merlin.

Merlin was mesmerised by the sight of the wings. Merlin didn’t know what it was that attracted him to it. He could vaguely hear Lucifer talk, yet Merlin couldn’t respond.

“Right who is going? Guys? My eyes are up here not there.” Lucifer said snapping his fingers trying to get the attention from his wings back to him, “Bloody hell this always happens” Lucifer folded his wings back in. Merlin’s and John’s eyes went back to Lucifer. “Who is going to go?”

“John, do you fancy a trip to hell?”

“Why do I have to go?” John said exasperatedly

“No offence mate but in endurance I kick your arse. And plus, you don’t have to do much. All you do is find Mazikeen and she’ll do the rest. It’ll be easy.” Merlin said with a smile.

“That’s assuming the demons don’t rip you apart.” Lucifer said quietly.

“Wait what?!”

“Nothing. I feel like you are really going to like this trip.”

“Fine. I’ll go.”

“Oh yes and John. You are going to need this.” Lucifer handed a feather to John. “Oh, and do remember to tell Maze that she has to chain Morgana’s door.”

“Anything else?”

“Don’t enter any doors. If you think any door is calling out, resist the call.”

“Or what?”

“Do you want to spend a lifetime in hell?” John gritted his teeth.

“Okay Davis once the doorway is open, I’ll shift the burden on to you. When I say ‘Jesus, My Pants Are On Fire.’ Pull me out. Mazikeen will be with me and she’ll find the body and be able live in it.”

“Why?” Merlin asked in a confused manner.

“Because in Hell there is literally everything, I don’t want you pulling a damned soul. They could impersonate my voice. Something random is something they won’t guess”

“Great to know. Now can you go.” Lucifer said, “We don’t have all day.”

John mutter the word “Arsehole” before he stood in front the Pentecostal circle and spoke, “yb eht rewop, I nepo eht rood ot lleh.” He chanted it several times until a black door appeared. “Right its open. When I go inside say. Tectorp eht dlrow morf staerth fo redun. Chant it several times, and the door while change colour to sliver. Got it?” John asked.

“Yeah go. I got this.” John stepped into the Pentecostal circle and disappeared through the door.

Merlin chanted the chant, “Tectorp eht dlrow morf staerth fo redun” several times, until the door changed to silver. The bind was weak. And if Merlin wanted to break through it, he probably could but Merlin wasn’t going to tamper with John’s judgment. Merlin trusted him that much.

A thing John hadn’t told him was that Merlin was now connected to the door. He could feel the bashing of the damned souls clawing to get out, but it didn’t hurt. It felt like nothing. It was like a fly buzzing in front of Merlin’s face. Annoying yet manageable.

“Right. Soo he’s gone now?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah, he’s in hell alright.”

“Good sooo what do we do now?”

“Do you wanna play chess?” Merlin asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I kept getting new ideas which just didn't fit together. Tomorrow the next chapter will be out.  
> Anyway seeya


	5. Entry To Hell

John walked through the door and into Hell.

What he saw was not what he expected. He expected fire and anguish. Yet all there was were pillars upon pillars stretching as far as the eye could see. Everything was ashed over and there was no fire. Which was surprising, considering the only description for hell in every religious book was fiery torment.

John snapped back to the task at hand and decided to walk in-between one of the many pillars. He had to find Mazikeen. It only then struck him that he didn’t actually know where the demon was and that he hadn’t really asked for a description. Well fuck. That made this job several times harder. Nevertheless, he kept walking pushing the thought out of his head. He’ll cross that bridge when it came to it.

After a few moments of walking, he could start to hear a sharp ringing sound which seemed to get louder and louder every step John took.

Soon it consumed his body to the point he was drawn towards it. His mind yelled at his body to stop moving yet... he couldn’t. John was not the type of guy to get scared easily but when his body didn’t obey his mind then... yeah John would shit his pants.

Eventually his body stopped moving, he was facing a door. The ringing was concentrated around the door. John remembered what Lucifer had said about not opening a door no matter the circumstances. His shaking hand went from his side to the handle.

John focused harder willing his hand not to open the door. Yet the ringing got louder and louder until it reached the point where his eardrums felt like they would burst. John was so focused on not opening the door that he didn’t realise the fact that someone came up from behind him and knocked him out.

* * *

Merlin was sitting at a table literally playing board games with the devil. And if Merlin were going to be honest the Devil could actually play really well. It was a pretty tight match and Merlin struggled to focus, with the damned souls screeching inside his head. Not exactly the perfect sound to listen to when you are trying to beat the devil at something! It was really messing up his game. And Lucifer so happened to decide now was the perfect time to ask a question. “Do you think he’ll be successful?”

“Who?” Lucifer gave Merlin a bewildered look. “Oh John? Yeah, he’ll be fine. He can take care of himself.”

“Yeah but don’t you think one of us should have gone instead?”

“In case you forgot Lucifer, you threw a hissy fit because you didn’t want to go. And no one can hold the doorway to Hell as long as I can. John is the best chance we have”

“Yeah your right. You know what I think. I think that John has already found Maze and there on their way back here right now.” Lucifer said with a grin.

“Did you even tell John where to find Mazikeen?”

“Well no.

“Or what she looked like so John could find her?”

“Uhmmm.”

“You’re shitting me, aren’t you?” Lucifer shot merlin confused look

“No. How would I even do that?!” Merlin gave Lucifer the ‘not the time look’, “Alright I get it isn’t the time. But how hard could it be to find one demon?”

“How many demons are there?”

“Fifty-seven thousand.”

“You are telling me there are fifty-seven thousand demons and John has to find the correct one with no help other the fact that he has its name?”

“Well yeah.”

“Is there anything else that John should have known that you didn’t tell him?” Merlin asked exasperatedly.

“Well he does have a bit of time-limit.”

“Wait what?”

“He does have to find Mazikeen or...”

“Or what?”

“Well if he isn’t under Maze’s protection. The demons will be finding themselves having a field day if he goes without the protection for too long.” Lucifer said in a mock happy tone. “That’s assuming Mazikeen gives it... Damn it I probably should’ve given him the Pentecostal coin.”

“The what coin?” Lucifer pulled a coin out of his pocket and showed Merlin.

“Well it’s a kind of a, get out jail free card. Jail in this case being hell. With this coin you can get out of Hell but only once. I was worried John might accidentally use it.”

“Then why do you think that you should have given it to him?”

“Because I can only give it away in free will.”

“Well fuck, You are saying there is like one in billionth chance that John won’t be torn to shreds?”

“You said it yourself John can look after himself. Don’t worry he’ll be fine.” Merlin gave Lucifer the death stare. “Anyway, back to the game.” Lucifer moved his knight and looked back to Merlin and simply said with a grin, “and that is checkmate.”


	6. Pericullum

John groaned as he woke up. His hands were tied behind his back and his ears were ringing. “Fuck.” Apparently, a being heard him say that and stuck something into his field of view.

A course and angry voice shouted, “Where did you get this?!” John’s sight wasn’t currently operating at its best and he couldn’t tell what the voice was holding. John shook his head and his vision slightly cleared up. It took a few seconds to realise that the figure was holding on to a feather. Lucifer’s feather to be specific. The voice repeated the question again with a bit more anger. John looked up at the voice and what he saw shocked his body.

John’s heartbeat accelerated. Fear coursed through his veins. The thing’s face and body looked rotted off, it smelt like it too. The half-rotted face drew closer and repeated the same question. John took a calming breath and answered.

“I have been sent by Lucifer- “

“Lord Lucifer, Human!” The thing snapped at him.

“I’m not saying that love. I have been sent by Lucifer to find Mazikeen.” The thing paused in consideration and looked back at John.

“Why?”

“Sorry the message is personalised to Mazikeen.”

“Well I am Mazikeen. So, tell me?” John weighed the demon in front of him and realised that there was no telling that this was Mazikeen or not.

“How do I know you are not lying?”

“Because if I were any other demon, I would be torturing you right now, human. Demons aren’t known for their patience. So, tell me why are you here?!”

“Lucifer wants Mazikeen to do two things-”

“Which are?” Mazikeen interrupted impatiently.

“I was getting to that. He wants you to chain a door and come to earth.” Mazikeen looked at him again. Her gaze was extremely disconcerting. It was literally eyeballs fixed on a half-rotted skull.

“How do I know that you are tell the truth?”

“The feather that is in your hands. Only one person can give that to me and that is Lucifer.” John answered with more confidence then he actually felt.

“Yes, but you could’ve taken that without Lucifer’s consent.” Jesus Christ this was so much harder than he thought it would be. All he had to do was go to hell tell a demon to do two things and then he was done. He really wasn’t banking on the idea that the demon would be difficult. “Lucifer would have given you the Pentecostal coin.” Shit Lucifer has one! John spent years looking for one and Lucifer had it. Maybe that will be his favour?

“Yeah he was worried I would use it by accident. He said and I quote, ‘if you think I will give you the coin then you might as well stay in Hell.’” John fibbed hopping the demon would buy it. The demon looked unconvinced for a second, then nodded slowly.

“Yeah that sounds like something Lucifer would say.” The demon paused in what John could only describe as in consideration and asked, “Is he still arrogant and selfish?”

John laughed. “Yep like you wouldn’t believe. He threw a tantrum because he didn’t want to come here.” The demon let a raspy chuckle.

“Sounds like Lucifer. Heh you’re not so bad Human.”

“Neither are you demon.” They paused and weighed each other up. The demon shrugged and said.

“Right human what door do I have to chain?”

“One of your slightly older residents Morgan le fay.”

“I see. Well that can be arranged. However, it will take a while.” She drew one of her knives and cut his bounds

“Great.”

* * *

“So, let me get this straight” Merlin paused rubbing his face. He still couldn’t grasp the idea of John getting torn apart in hell, “Mazikeen might not believe him and if any other demon finds him, they will tear him apart?”

“Oh, come on Merlin, they’re demons. They’re not exactly known for patience or their love for humans.” There was something in Lucifer’s face that disturbed Merlin.

“You are enjoying this. Aren’t you?”

“No of course not why would I?” Merlin gave Lucifer the look, “Alright fine it wouldn’t hurt me if he spent an eternity in Hell.”

“Is that why you didn’t give him the Pentecostal coin?”

“No. The reason I didn’t give him it is because he would be an idiot and accidently use it.”

“Damn it Lucifer. If John is dead, I swear to god I will- “

“You will what? Challenge the devil? The devil you seemingly can’t beat in a game of chess?!” Merlin took a deep breath and looked at Lucifer.

“No, I will make sure Mazikeen stays in hell!”

“Well I guess we will both have to pray that Johnny succeeds then. Don’t we?” Lucifer said with a grin.

* * *

“Are we there yet?” John asked.

“No, we are not there yet, Human. Just like we weren’t there yet the previous fifteen times you asked” They walked in silence for a few moments before John opened his mouth again, “If you ask that same question again I will not care for the fact you are Lucifer’s friend and I will emasculate you.”

“No need to be so mean.” John said pettily.

“Humans only understand one language and that is violence. Fear makes every human spill their guts. I could walk into any of these rooms and get them to tell me anything.”

“What’s that got to do with you emasculating me?”

“Another thing humans, are is that they are incredibly narcissistic.”

“Should I be taking notes?” John said sarcastically. The demon grunted and walked faster.

They walked in silence for what felt like hours. In between, mountains and pillars of ash and soot. Until Mazikeen stopped and looked at a sign which had the word ‘periculum’ scratched out in red. “Danger?” John spoke.

“These house the demented souls. The broken souls. The most dangerous humans to ever live are here.” Mazikeen said with knowing look on her rotting face. “Stick close or other demons or even vengeful spirits will tear you apart.”

“Wait demons will torture me?”

“You have made quite a name for yourself, Constantine. Letting humans get away without fulfilling Lucifer’s deals is one thing. But you send demons back to hell. If you don’t stay close, then yes they will tear you apart.” John nodded slowly, Mazikeen catapulted herself forward with John following. 

“Soo this is the danger area, right? Does this mean Hitler is in there?” John turned to

Sometimes I worry for the human race.” Mazikeen responded cryptically.

“Why?”

“Because all humans seem to always want to know about Hitler. I guess it’s a crazy devotion thing that humans have to monsters. Because for all humans' talk, about being better then demons. They all look up to Hitler.” John looked at Mazikeen with a shocked look on his face. He then attempted to stutter out that she had the wrong end of the stick and that she had misinterpreted the situation completely, “Human, We must hurry. I do not wish to hear your reasons for your devotion to Hitler. Do what you want and get out.” Mazikeen walked past the danger sign and into the so-called dangerous part of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that anyone who goes to hell in this century will ask about Hitler. Imagine you seeing human after human asking about the same guy over and over and over again at that point you would start think that they love the guy.


	7. Loss Of Faith

Merlin checked his watch again. It had been three hours since John had went into… well Hell. And the fiftieth time that someone had tried to convince that John was on the other side of the doorway. It was getting annoying hearing the voices in his mind. Lucifer had decided that the best course of action was to just stare at Merlin.

To be honest Merlin felt like he was starting to lose it. Between Lucifer weird, trying to solve a mystery staring and the voices, which seemed to get louder, in his head. It took only a few moments for Merlin to completely shout and lose his shit at Lucifer.

“WHAT?! LUCIFER WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!” Lucifer regarded Merlin calmly and with an inquisitive look behind his eyes.

“I’ve seen many angels hold my mantle throughout my reign as lord of hell. Yet, I haven’t seen someone hold the door open and block all damned souls exit.”

“Jesus Lucifer, I have told you a billion times already I am not a human or an angel!”

“I was not suggesting you were one, my friend. I am saying that you are an extraordinary being. Many have tried doing what you were doing but failed. They were sucked into hell. No one has done this and maintained it for…” Lucifer checked his wristwatch and whistled, “three hours now. What makes you different?”  
“I told you before, I don’t really know. All I know is that I have a destiny.” Merlin said tiredly.

“Yeah but why did destiny pick you?” Merlin turned and stood at the balcony.

“I don’t know why destiny picked me; it just did. Like why do angels have wings and humans not? It’s just the way things are Lucie. I can’t change it, and neither can you.” Merlin turned to look at Lucifer in the eyes, “I have seen the rise and fall of several empires. I have seen Wars, heartache, AXZand trouble. All of this has moulded into a different person from when I first received my destiny. When I first received my destiny, I thought it was a gift…”

“It gave you purpose. But now you view it differently. You don’t feel worthy of it…” Lucifer looked at Merlin deep into his eyes and read him like an open book, “No… that is not right. You feel like your destiny isn’t worthy of you.” Merlin gave him a strained smile.

“Wouldn’t you feel if everything and everyone you loved was ripped away from you?” Lucifer looked away, “You do feel the same, don’t you? When you were younger you started a rebellion and the thing is you are stuck between regretting and not regretting it.” Merlin pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Lucifer which he accepted. They smoked in silence before Lucifer spoke.

“God isn’t what you expect Merlin. Sometimes I hate the fact he cast me out, sometimes I don’t. I miss my siblings though. I miss every single one of them and I love them all. Yet they all still shunned me.”

“It’s hard to hate everyone you used to love, Lucifer.”

“You speak from experience?”

“More than any man will ever know.” Lucifer nods and asks if he wants a drink. Merlin politely declines. They stand on the balcony just smoking. It was something Merlin missed. It was just something about the previous generations that made it feel good to just stand around and smoke. Yet despite the peace Merlin felt he could feel that there was a tenseness coming from Lucifer. L Lucifer had a question but didn’t know how to phrase it. “Just ask whatever you want, and I will answer it as well as I can.” A sheepish look covers Lucifer’s face before he asks his question

“When we first met you said. You once had faith in destiny in your twenties but now you don’t. Why is that? Why have you lost faith in destiny?”

“I started to lose faith in destiny pretty soon after Arthur died.”

“Why?”

“Because when Arthur died, life got worst and harder. People from all sides tried to kill me. Nobles, peasants and servants. People who knew me! I knew them! I had worked with for eight years. But it didn’t matter, not to them any way, to them all that mattered was that they were trying to kill me! And my ‘friends’ turned a blind eye to it!” Merlin spat out, “They let it fester to the point where every meal I had was poisoned. Every magic attack was just a trap for people to lure me into. Yet I bared it all… I bared all of it because I knew if I left Camelot. Everything I gave up for it and everything it meant would fall. Even some sentimental part of me refused to let the last part of Arthur die.”

“Yet something changed your mind though Merlin what was it?” Merlin raised an eyebrow. The devil was interested in his story, “What I’m interested can you blame me? I spent centuries going into your door and never knew the ending.”

“What my mind was a mixture of things. Gwen, the nobles, the peasants, the knights. Everything that happened in Camelot changed my mind. But there was a catalyst and that was the Saxons. They came again. Two years after Arthur’s death, I received word from a druid settlement that they saw Saxon boats stretching out across the sea. I went and saw it for myself to confirm. Give weight to their warning so to speak. Fat lot of a good that did.”

“What happened?”

“I brought them in front of Guinevere, The Queen. She, my best friend at the time, said that she couldn’t raise the alarm. She couldn’t bring up the five kingdoms up to arms just because of my word.” Merlin said rubbing the tears away from his eyes. Lucifer put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and nodded. Merlin took a deep breath and continued his tale, “She sent the druids away and we argued. I told her that all she had to do was send a couple of knights down to the sea to see if I was telling the truth and she said that it was a waste of time and resources. She told me to let it go and promises if things gets worse, she will, personally, sound the alarm. Three weeks later I hear the Saxons have taken two kingdoms. I tell Guinevere that it is better late than never to sound the alarm. Yet Guinevere had other plans. She had sent a messenger for the process of making fucking peace talks!” Merlin said in a distasteful tone.

“What so bad at attempting to make peace? I thought humans strived for that or at least pretended to.” Lucifer voiced his statement more like a question.

“There is nothing wrong with attempting to strive for peace. Yet there is a time and a place. You require people who would be willing to compromise. Yet the Saxons aren’t those type, the Saxons are notorious for not making peace. Even on the rare occasion they do it’s so that they could gather their strength back to strike again. She called me a liar and tells me to leave. A few days we hear back from the messenger saying the Saxons refuse. Guinevere breaks down and prepares for the end. The knights even plan for one final stand. Everyone expects death. But I still refuse, I tell myself that this won’t be the end of Camelot!”

“What did you do?”

“During the night, I leave and head to several Saxon camps where I burn their supplies, destroy their weapons and kill every single solider whilst they slept. However, I miscalculated. I made mistake. I missed a soldier who hid. He jumped out from his hiding spot and ran me through. I look into his eyes and I see boy. Barely past manhood.” “What did you do?” “What do you think? I killed him. I slammed a dagger right into his neck. We both fall to the ground and I pass out. I don’t know how long it had been, but I woke up in a wooden cell. I assume it was some back up Saxon force, yet I was wrong. It was one of Camelot’s outermost village. Roughly two days walk away, they would been destroyed had I arrived a day too late. Instead of expressing gratitude they put me in a cell and put handcuffs covered in witches bane, stuff that prevents me from using magic. They beat and…” Merlin choked up. No matter how much time had passed he could never forget. He never forgot their faces or what they had done or how they used him. “They beat and raped me for four days. Before they decided to nail me on to a pyre and burn me to death. These were the people I had saved. The ones whose children would’ve been killed! And the daughters and their wives who would’ve been raped then killed when the Saxons were finished!” Merlin broke off and couldn’t continue. He tried to swallow insurmountable lump in his throat. Lucifer had a look of pity

“You don’t have to continue, Merlin.”

“You said you wanted to know why so I am telling you.” Merlin gritted his teeth and forced himself to relive it all, “I stopped all of that from happening and all I got for a reward was torture and rape!” Merlin let out a humourless chuckle, “That’s all I got. I diverted their misfortune on to me. I traded places with them. Imagine saving a village from rape, murder and bloodshed and getting repaid by what was going to happen to them. Makes you think about if it is really worth saving them. Yet a few weeks later I wake back up Camelot, much to the distain of everyone. Apparently, I unconsciously teleported back to Camelot. Where the court physician, my uncle, patched me up.”

“Sounds like a good man.” Lucifer spoke quietly.

“He is. He is the one reason that kept me sane and helped me cope and move on. Promising that there is hope for a better future.” Merlin chuckled, “Five years later, guess who’s back. The Saxons and it’s like a fucking recording the same shit happens again. Then the next five years guess what it fucking happens again the exact same shit. I stop them and save villages and kingdoms and the ones I save do what was going to happen to them to me!” Merlin breathed heavily. He was forcing himself to relive all of it. All of his first life. Merlin then finally muttered out “Have you ever heard the definition of insanity?”

“I’m sorry?”

“The definition of insanity is doing the exact same fucking thing over, over and over again and expecting a different result. That was me. I saved those people countless times and I expected things to change. Nothing changed in fact everything got worse!” Merlin took deep breaths, then turned to Lucifer and said, “A few weeks later my uncle killed.”

“Who did it?”

“I don’t know. They were trying to get to me. Rumour was I was going to spend time with my uncle, so they poisoned his supplies and killed him. I tracked some of them down before the Queen stopped me.”

“Why?”

“She said she told me before that I shouldn’t interrogate 'innocent' civilians who know nothing. She then told me she wanted a meeting between us... Just talking”

“So, then what happened?”

“I went to the meeting, where I was greeted by the Lords and the Queen. They said I was taking too much on and they wanted me to stand down.”

“And what did you do?”

“I refused.”

“Why?”

“She wanted to replace me with a charlatan. She wanted to remove ennoblement so that I didn’t have a say.”

“Why would she do that?”

“The world of politics is steep full treachery and deceit. I assume the counsel did something about it. A couple of them had been wanting me to work for them. I refused so they wanted someone more 'flexible'. It doesn’t matter if he didn’t know magic all he had to do was accept the money and do what they said. I tried fighting back but I lost too many allies. My final true ally, in the world of many shades of grey, was gone. I was alone in destiny and my nobility was gone and I out was living in the streets. I was at fucking rock bottom.

"A few days later a young girl approaches me saying her brother's ill and her mother sent her to get a healer. Despite my better judgement, I went. Turns out it was another trap where beat me and tortured me. I had enough and fought back and asked why. Why they did it to me? Why they hated me more than anyone? And they tell me. They tell me that I was the reason why everything went wrong. As soon as I came everything went wrong. The king died. The kings son died. The beautiful merciful ward Morgana heart blackened. I saw it and they were right I was the villain. I was the reason everything went wrong. It was my fault. And I couldn’t fix the past. They were right. I was wrong. I need their forgiveness. They didn’t need mine. And I begged for their forgiveness. They never gave it and let me walk. I walk to Ealdor to see my mother and she passed last summer. No thought to tell me. I was sorcerer who had no feelings or emotions. I never found who killed Gaius or why they did it. But it didn’t matter. The man who held me together in all my heartache and problems was gone. There was just no light anymore, nothing. Just emptiness. And the Saxons were coming back for the fourth time. I went one last time to the Queen, the final chance to prove herself. However, no one heeded my warnings. So, I left them. I left them to suffer at the hands of the ‘monsters’. I let their wives and their daughters be raped. I let their sons be killed. I stood aside and let everything I built be destroyed.” Lucifer’s eyes widen in shock. The cogs were clicking behind his eyes.

“That’s why.”

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s why I never saw how your time in Camelot ended.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“You don’t feel angry or resentful. You don’t even feel guilty and rightly so because that was justice. You never stained your hands with their blood. You just let them fall on their hubris.” Merlin looked down and didn’t respond.

“I have seen the very worst humanity has to offer, Lucifer. I have also seen them at their very best. I can tell you without a doubt that the worst heavily outweighs the good. My destiny is the unification of Albion, bringing the Old religion back and ensuring an age of peace. You want to know why I don’t feel like my ‘destiny’ isn’t worthy me? I’ll tell you. Do people deserve peace? Do they deserve unification? Does Arthur deserve that power? The answer to all my questions are no. Arthur is a man, who’s faults outweigh his strengths. He is a good solider but a terrible king, who is bad at diplomacy. And terrible at using his words to solve his problems. And the people are worse. Building on people is like building on sand all it takes is a wave to wipe it out.”

“Maybe things would be different when Arthur comes back.” Lucifer said hopefully. Merlin didn’t respond. He flicked the cigarette off the balcony and walked back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favourite chapters to write. As it allowed me dwelve in to what made Merlin the man we see. How he tried and failed to keep Camelot standing. He fended the Saxons off three times and it got him nowhere. I really like writing Merlin looking back to his first life with time. I have one more story left for Merlin which Merlin will talk about and I'm looking forward to it.
> 
> I think out of all characters Lucifer is the one who would understand Merlin the most. Kara wouldn't understand Merlin as she would probably think that his decision was selfish leaving 'innocents' to die.


	8. The Three Brothers

John and Mazikeen had passed countless doors some chained others weren’t. How many damned souls were there?

“How long till we get there Mazikeen?”

“Well you are asking for a damned soul which is one of the oldest in its residence. It’s bound to take a while”

“Maybe you need a new management system?” The demon rolled her eyes.

“Do all Humans complain as much as you do?” Mazikeen grunted out.

“Oh, come on I can’t not that ba-”

“CONSTANTINE!” John turned around to see, The Demons Three: Abnegazar, Rath, and Ghast. Rath slammed John in a pillar. His hand applied pressure into chest.

“Rath, Ghast and Abnegazar How are you guys?” John winced out as Rath applied more pressure on to his chest.

“Much better since you are here with us.” Abnegazar said walking to the pillar which Rath had pinned him to. A waft of rotten meat came from his Rath’s mouth, “DID YOU THINK WE FORGOT THAT YOU CHEATED?!”

“I told you three, We all cheated I was just better.” Rath snarled at John and slammed him through the pillar.

“WE WILL DESTROY YOU CONSTANTINE!”

“You might want to hold off of that. I’m here on business.” John held up the feather. A flash of anger covered The demons’ faces.

“YOU EXPECT A FUCKIN FEATHER TO STOP US?!”

“Oh, come on. Let’s not play games here boys. We both know who’s feather this is. It’s Lucifer’s.”

“You think Lucifer can save you? He’s not here. And you think he’ll find out what we did to ya?!”

“He’ll find out you interfered with his business. What do you think he’ll do to you?”

“Oh yeah and how will he know?”

“You were so excited to see me you completely ignored that I was with someone.” Rath looked about as scared about a demon’s face could portray and backed off.

“Rath what the Fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Abnegazar shouted at Rath

“Abnegazar think about it if word got back to Lucif-”

“Lucifer isn’t here Rath what’s he going to do? Destroy us for killing the man who foiled a lot of his deals? Come on Rath. Lucifer doesn’t care. If he does, we’ll just say we thought he was some damned soul tryna to escape.”

“You’re still forgetting about the witness.”

“Oh, come on John. Unless it’s a high-ranking Demon no one is going to give a shite.”

“High-ranking eh? Does Mazikeen count as high ranking?” John said raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, piss on. Like Mazikeen will be seen slumming it down with a soul-less bastard like yerself, John?”

“You might want to turn around boys, cause you’re in for the shock of your lives.” John said with a grin.

“You’re not playing that trick again on us.” Abnegazar snapped angrily. Lucky for John though, Ghast turned around to see Mazikeen wave at him. Ghast let out a loud swear. Which made the whole group turn around to see Mazikeen staring at them.

“Well, Well boys I guess I am really slumming it down with this so called ‘soul-less bastard’.” Mazikeen spoke with poise and decorum.

“A pleasure Mazikeen. However, as you can see, we need to tear this mortal apart.”

“I need this mortal alive. Unfortunately, with all body parts!”

“You can’t tell you’ve already attached yerself to this human? Have you?”

“NO! I need this mortal alive because Lucifer deems it so.”

“Oh, come on Lucifer ain’t here. We can do whatever the fuck we want! And there is no way we’re listening to Lucifer’s Bitch” Rath spat out angrily and his two brothers backed him up.

Mazikeen eyes blazed with anger. John knew what was going to happen, Mazikeen doesn’t seem like the type of person to roll over whenever someone asks. Neither does she take well to someone calling her ‘Lucifer’s bitch’. Somehow, John actually felt slightly sympathetic towards The Brothers because they had no idea what was in store for them.

Mazikeen cracked her knuckles at ran at the brothers commencing the bloody battle.

The battle was quickly over with Mazikeen the victor. She utterly decimated them. Their heads laid there declaring revenge on John saying that he wouldn’t have Mazikeen next time they fought.

John laughed and walked off with Mazikeen. Mazikeen was covered in her enemies blood. “Aren’t you going to clean up?”

“Aren’t you going to thank me?”

“Uhm… Thanks for that”

“Your welcome. Now you can repay me by shutting up?!” John briefly considered standing his ground. Then he looked back and decided that he preferred having his head on his shoulders and nodded.

* * *

They walked in silence for a half an hour, before Mazikeen stops moving when they stand in front of a door wide open, John groaned.

“Please tell me that isn’t Morgana’s door.” Mazikeen looks confused for a second before she shrugging her shoulders and saying.

“Okay Fine.”

“Whose door is that?”

“You… you just told me not to tell you.”

“Oh, for the love of-” They pushed open the door to see that it was empty.

“Don’t worry she can’t have gotten that far.” Mazikeen says reassuring him.

“She has already escaped hell once.”

“There are a lot of demons in this area. We reinforced security So that no soul can get out. She won’t escape this time.” Mazikeen said in a not so reassuring tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rath, Ghast and Abnegazar for those who don't know are from Justice League Dark for those who don't know. I have linked the clip if you want to see it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJ9t5XUBMhg&ab_channel=SuperheroMovieClip


	9. The Chain

Morgana had woken back up in Hell. Damn back to breaking out again. She didn’t expect her reincarnated version of herself to kick her out. Nor did she expect Merlin’s ruthlessness. It took a few minutes to realise that she didn’t have magic. She then remembered Merlin’s last words to her, “I will take something away from her death couldn’t even take away” that arsehole. Oh, he will pay for everything he had done, and she would make sure of it. She would just have to find out how. She knew she could just walk out as she had no more regrets, but it was just about what was outside. So, she meticulously planned, scouted and waited for an opportunity.

When she heard a thick accented British voice followed by a clattering teeth voice. She waited outside of her door waiting to see what they would do. Maybe she could make allies in hell? She saw them stop outside her door in shock. One was a demon the other was a human. The demon looked like the so-called monster from the book called Frankenstein which Lena loved to talk about. The man on the other hand, had dirty blond hair. In a way he reminded her of the rebellious Sir Gwaine.

“Please tell me that isn’t Morgana’s door.” The blond man groaned out. The demon looked confused then shrugged its shoulders.

“Okay Fine.”

“Whose door is that?”

“You just told me not to tell you.”

“Oh, for the love of-” They pushed open the door to check if she was here or not.

“Don’t worry she can’t have gotten that far.”

“She has already escaped hell once.”

“There are a lot of demons. She won’t escape this time.”

Merlin had sent them. Damn them all to hell. The half rotten woman stepped in through the door to look for clues. The man with dirty blond hair groaned and followed. She saw a chain next to her door.  
She picks the chain up and creeps to her door where she pulls it shut and chains the door. She feels quick flow of triumph. It had taken her fifteen centuries to break out of there. Who knows how long it will take them?

Her triumph, however, was short lived when the door started to rattle a bit. Panic overtook her and she ran down the pathway trying to find a way out. She heard a loud bang! She turned to see the disgruntled look on the demon’s face that had stepped out of her room. She couldn’t believe it they had broken out in minutes! She kept running yet the demon easily managed to beat her in a foot race and knocked her to the ground. She turned to face the demon. To see a what looked like a smile. “Well played human no one has been able to lock me in a room before. But you should know…” the demon leaned closer, “Demons don’t have souls! It means they don’t have rooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin took Morgana's magic away from her when they fought. It's the reason she just can't just blast her way out of hell and also beat Maze and John.


	10. Chapter 10

John came running behind them. Morgana practically had a 500m head start and yet Mazikeen managed to catch up with her pretty quickly and knocked her down to the ground. It seemed like Mazikeen said something to Morgana yet being a couple hundred metres away he didn’t catch it. He ran as fast he could and came into the picture huffing and puffing.

“Love you can run fast.”

“Don’t call me love, human” John rolled his eyes.

“Look can we do this and get back to our lives?” The demon stood up grabbed Morgana and pushed her back to her room. Morgana attempted to struggle and scream. She was going to go down fighting. Mazikeen punched her in the face hard. Her head hit a pillar and she was knocked out. “Go on pick her up?”

“Why me? You are the one who knocked her out. You pick her up.” After a couple of minutes of quarrelling, Mazikeen rolled her eyes and picked Morgana up.

They walked arrived in front of what was Morgana’s room. The door was on the floor, it seemed like it blasted open, the demon looked at John and asked a silent question. Which basically said to fix the door. John whispered, “xif rood”, The door lifted up and fixed. John opened the door and Morgana was literally thrown in by Mazikeen. John sent her a confused look.

“She locked me in a room.” the demon answered in a slightly pissed off tone, “You are done now, and you can leave.”

“In case you have forgotten, this was half the reason I am here. Lucifer has asked for you to come to earth.” An unreadable look passed the demons face, “If you don’t want to go. You don’t have to go.” John said quickly.

“We both know that once Lucifer wants something its near impossible for you to say no to it.” John shrugged his shoulders, “How long will I stay on earth for?”

“I do not know, Mazikeen. He didn’t really say.” They talk more as they walk. About what earth is like and how it is different to hell. And the fact that Humans DON’T worship Hitler.

Because if John was being honest, he felt bad for her. She was going to be dragged out of and put in a situation that wasn’t of her own choosing. And as travel guides go John didn’t think Lucifer was all that good. Somehow the way back was quicker or felt quicker due to the fact they were probably talking.

After an hour they reached a companionable silence. Life was going to get hard for the demon and they both knew it. John won’t be able to stay and nor would Davis. John rubbed his face. Why was his life so complicated?

* * *

Maze had spent a long time talking to John about Earth, but she rapidly lost interest around the topic of Hitler. She didn’t sign up for the humans worship of Hitler and their excuses for their worship. She learned that all she had to do was nod a bit. A very useful trick to make people think you are listening. She hoped the human would get the hint and shut up. But all in all, he wasn’t that bad, yeah, his worship of Hitler was weird but in Hell you pray for the weird instead of deranged.

After about an hour the man seemed to get the hint and shut up. But that seemed to be worse. It just emphasised the quietness in hell. It put her on edge. Hell was quiet. Too quiet. Something was going to happen and something bad.

As if it was on que a white light flashed open in the middle of hell. Maze and John covered their eyes. But the light dimmed down and several figures, two woman and several men appeared. They stood with a woman made of light. The people tried to speak yet no sound came out. Yet the woman made of light spoke though, “Tell Merlin That: Uther Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, Ingraine Pendragon, Guinevere Pendragon, Elyan Smith, Lancelot Du lac, Leon Andrews, Gwaine Kepler and Percival Shortman have returned.”

“Wait what?!”

“Tell Merlin That: Uther Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, Ingraine Pendragon, Guine-” The woman in light said repeating the exact same thing.

“I heard you the first time. Jesus woman. What are you doing here?”

“Letting destiny run its course. The people in this party cannot harm you and you cannot hear their words as their words aren’t meant for your ears.” John looked at the men who seemed angry and agitated at the woman and light. John grinned.

“I don’t think I need to hear what he is saying to know what he is saying.” John said pointing to the man who appeared to be mouthing a lot of swear words.

The woman of light looked unimpressed and said, “Do not worry all you have to do is bring them with you.”

“How do we know these aren’t damned souls?”

“They’re not.” Maze said bluntly. John turned and faced her.

“How do you know? It’s not like you know every damned…” Maze raised an eyebrow, “Oh my god you know every damned soul here.”

“Look they aren’t damned that’s what I know for sure. As to whether or not we can trust the…” The oldest man ran forward and tried to punch Maze which seemed to go right past her, “Case in point.”

“Demon and human this is your task you must overtake. Take them with you and let the man you call Davis do the rest.”

“What if we refuse?”

“You stay in here in a time loop unless you accept?”

“Well I don’t take well to threats what about you human?” Mazikeen boldly spoke.

“I never thought I would ever say this but… I am with demon on this on. Light lady you can fuck right off.”

“Why must beings be so difficult?” The light lady asked rhetorically.  
  


* * *

For the fiftieth time, the bright white light flashed open in the middle of hell. Maze and John covered their eyes. The figures and the light lady emerged from the light again. The people tried to speak yet still no sound came out. Yet the woman made of light, still said the same message. She would ask if you would undertake her ‘quest’ and every time they refused; the time loop started again.

Maybe it was stubbornness to outlast each other that it got to this point. They had managed to reach 96 times before they decided it was stupid and they might as take them. It wasn’t like they could do anything.

It took them another hour to reach the doorway out of hell. By the time they got there it was swarming with damned souls. Mazikeen called on her fellow demons to get rid of them. It took a further half an hour to get rid of every damned soul and finally John stood at the doorway and yelled, “JESUS MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!” to the surprise of every demon, including Mazikeen. 

John put himself at the front of the queue followed by the light lady’s people then Mazikeen.

* * *

How long did it take to chain a fucking a door and grab a fucking demon? The voices were getting louder and Lucifer did jackshit to help. He was so tired. Yet he couldn’t allow himself to fall asleep. It had been seven and a half hours since they had sent John into hell.

What seemed like a miracle is when the voices started to quieten and disappear. And the long-awaited message came through. Merlin started try and pull John and Mazikeen back to earth. The moment he gripped the ‘rope’ his body launched forward from the piano to the Pentecostal circle. It felt like a losing tug of war battle. He took a deep breath and pulled harder. John’s head popped out of the doorway. Merlin kept pulling, until John was fully out. Then suddenly the previous dead corpse gasped into life. Lucifer got in out of the elevator holding drinks in his hands. He looked up to realise that he missed it. He started yelling out in anger about the fact he had been there the whole time, and in the end, he had just missed it.

John took control of the doorway from Merlin and shut it for good. He was tired and had to tell the guys what they saw but that was for another day. John told Mazikeen that he would tell the guys what they saw and that she wouldn’t have to worry about it in the meantime John collapsed on a bed not caring about anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucifer decided to do a welcoming party for Mazikeen the next day. Luckily, John managed to pull Lucifer and Davis aside for a talk before the party started.

John was pacing contemplating how to form his sentences. When Davis cut across his thoughts, “Oi John sit down you are making us all nervous.” He sits down and looks at the guys.

“Look there is no easy way to say this but… on the way back we, me and Mazikeen, saw something weird.” John pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit one. He then tossed the packet to Merlin which he lit using his magic. Merlin then in turn offered one to Lucifer who declined.

It was then Merlin noticed a small bit of anger covering Lucifer’s face, “Why didn’t Maze tell me anything?”

“I asked her not to.”

“Why?”

“So that I can talk and answer your questions at once. Jesus Luce not everyone has a secret agenda.” Lucifer paused before nodding at John to continue, “I saw a woman made of light and she said this ‘Tell Merlin That: Uther Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, Ingraine Pendragon, Guinevere Pendragon, Elyan Smith, Lancelot Du lac, Leon Andrews, Gwaine Kepler and Percival Shortman have returned.’ Do you guys know who Merlin is or how we can actually find the guy?” John looks at both men before him. Merlin rubbed his chin and contemplated telling the truth whereas Lucifer had a huge grin on his face.

“Is that your favour Johnny?”

“NO! I am not wasting a favour on finding out Merlin is.”

“Alright.” Lucifer says with a coy grin. John looked tempted to use favour but seemed to resist that temptation.

“What about you Davis do you know a Merlin?” Merlin looked up and nods slowly to the surprise of Lucifer and John. Before he stuck the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled the smoke. The men opposite him waited with bated breaths. He felt the acidity of the cigarette match his words. Before exhaling the smoke.

“I know a Merlin. Could be him, but I don’t know I’ll ask him. But if I were you John, I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Wouldn’t worry about it? Mate she explicitly said for you to tell Merlin the message. She left me and Mazikeen in a time loop like ninety something times until we agreed.”

“If that’s the case, we have to now find Merlin.” Merlin said with finality.

John nodded and said, “I’ll go back to my earth and ask around. Good luck guys” He quickly teleported back to earth one.

Merlin sighed and rubbed his face. And started smoking quickly and quietly. He wanted to leave the room, but he felt to tired to move. He was getting more and more tired. He had seen too much and lived too long. He was getting too close to the beginning of another story. A story he wanted no part of. He felt his cigarette get lighter and lighter in his hand as it was burning up. He looked up to Lucifer staring at him.

“So, they’re back.”

“Jesus Lucifer don’t start.” Merlin groaned out.

“What are you going to do?”

“Nothing.”

“I see. So, no Albion?”

“No.”

“Whoever she is. She is powerful. And if she wants Albion, she will fight to get it.”

“I know. But I don’t care. She won’t destroy me though.”

“Why not?” Merlin smiled at him.

“Because I am the only one left. The rest are in your father’s domain out of her reach. Her power comes from belief and the magical ability of the people as I am the only one left, I am the one that keeps her alive as much the same she is the reason I am still alive. She is the triple goddess. She will just have to learn to have patience like I have.” Merlin finished harshly.

Lucifer smiled gently and said “Take it from me Merlin. Gods don’t like people making them wait.”.

“Well the goddess made me wait 1500 years turnabout is fair play don’t you think?” The two men chuckled.

“Anyway, enough of the boring talk lets head back”

“I’ll be there in a while just need to catch my breath.” Lucifer nodded. But Merlin never moved from his seat that night. 


End file.
